wackyracesfandomcom-20200213-history
Rhode Island Road Race
Rhode Island Road Race is the first segment of the ninth episode of Wacky Races, and the seventeenth race overall. Summary Speeding to Rocky Road, Rhode Island, The Mean Machine shifts into Road Hogger to prevent The Ant Hill Mob and Peter Perfect from passing, and both fall off a cliff. As Penelope Pitstop approaches, Muttley uses a box of chocolates on a fishing pole to snatch her out of The Compact Pussycat. As she dangles, The Convert-a-Car changes to a tandem bicycle to rescue her. Dick Dastardly races ahead to plan some tricks in Big Town. The Bouldermobile loses a wheel, so The Slag Brothers fetch a nearby rock and pound out a new one, unfortunately square. As the racers enter the city, Lazy Luke and Blubber Bear are amazed at the tall skyscrapers. Dastardly diverts The Arkansas Chug-a-Bug into a subway tunnel, but the train scares him back out and runs over the do-badder. He then erects a phony detour sign to trick all the racers onto the girders of a skyscraper under construction. The Crimson Haybaler flies over its competitors and right off the building. Red Max flaps his arms furiously, but still plummets to the ground. He lands on a bench, catapulting Dastardly to the top. Dastardly runs from The Army Surplus Special and falls, landing in The Compact Pussycat. Penelope pushes the ejection seat button to send him flying to the ground. Dastardly makes haste as the others continue on the skyscraper. Professor Pat Pending uses Blimp Power to get down. The Slag Brothers pull a gigantic egg from the glove compartment and it hatches, using Pterodactyl Power to fly back to the street. The other racers find their way down too, and the race continues. As the Professor passes, Muttley mans a machine gun, but its force spins him around, riddling The Mean Machine with bullet holes. As they near the finish line, Dastardly uses Operation K-9 Boom-Boom, shooting Muttley from a cannon to land on The Convert-a-Car in the lead and pour Hot Tamale sauce in its engine. As it falters, Dastardly easily passes. Muttley tries to catch up, but accidentally pulls the engine off The Mean Machine and it coasts to a stop just shy of the line, and The Creepy Coupe takes the win. Finishing Order # The Creepy Coupe # The Bouldermobile # The Arkansas Chug-a-Bug Gallery wr rhode 1.jpg wr rhode 2.jpg wr rhode 3.jpg wr rhode 4.jpg wr rhode 5.jpg wr rhode 6.jpg wr rhode 7.jpg wr rhode 8.jpg wr rhode 9.jpg wr rhode 10.jpg wr rhode 11.jpg wr rhode 12.jpg wr rhode 13.jpg wr rhode 14.jpg wr rhode 15.jpg wr rhode 16.jpg wr rhode 17.jpg wr rhode 18.jpg wr rhode 19.jpg wr rhode 20.jpg wr rhode 21.jpg wr rhode 22.jpg wr rhode 23.jpg wr rhode 24.jpg wr rhode 25.jpg wr rhode 26.jpg wr rhode 27.jpg wr rhode 28.jpg wr rhode 29.jpg wr rhode 30.jpg wr rhode 31.jpg wr rhode 32.jpg wr rhode 33.jpg wr rhode 34.jpg wr rhode 35.jpg wr rhode 36.jpg wr rhode 37.jpg wr rhode 38.jpg wr rhode 39.jpg wr rhode 40.jpg wr rhode 41.jpg wr rhode 42.jpg wr rhode 43.jpg Category:Races Category:Original series Category:The Wackyverse